Serve
by trunks111
Summary: MorriganLeliana. S&M. Yuri. Smut.


Leliana had been Marjolaine's play thing more often than not. She was her collared bitch. Her willingly slave. She did anything and everything Marjolaine commanded of her. Except for that one time...  
She shook herself. She was free of her. She was traveling with the Warden who would end the Blight, saving them all. She had seen it so. It was strange still, not being called upon to service anyone. The witch..., Morrigan, had noticed of course.

One time, when they were bathing, she had glimpsed the scars her body carried. Some from Marjolaine, some from others her Mistress demanded her service. It didn't matter who, she serviced them all in any manner they chose. Roughly, caringly, she took it all. Always seeking to please her Mistress. She craved her Mistress' approval and touch. She was her Mistress' pet Nightengale.

One night at camp, Morrigan beckoned her to her seperate fire. Shivering from the cold walk between fires, Leliana was curious as to why the witch would desire her. She was usually solitary, scalding comments directed at Alistair or her, even the Mabari hound that accompanied them. As the red head wondered about Morrigan's sudden interest, she felt the back of her knees rapped by the witch's staff. She fell forward, to her knees, looking up at her with rage and something akin to willingness.

Morrigan smirked down at her, standing directly in front of the fallen archer.  
"It has... Been quite some time since I had a competent servant."

Leliana gazed up at Morrigan, not at her face, but at her collarbone. It was enough of a direct stare to know she was listening but not looking directly at her possible new Mistress.

"Do you think you are truly up for the task?" her voice cold, taunting.

Wordlessly, the red head nodded once.

Morrigan smirked once more, drawing closer, a thin leather strap dangling from her hand. She secured it around Leliana's neck.  
"You are never to remove it. Not even to wash."

Again, Leliana nodded, it felt good to have a collar again. It felt right.

"You will accompany me to my tent. Tonight and every night hence forth unless I tell you otherwise."

Leliana began to crawl forward, on her hands and knees as Morrigan coldly laughed. It was amusing to watch her.

Upon entering the tent, Morrigan instructed her to remove her top clothing and armour. Leliana hastily complied, dropping her things in a pile, gloves included. Morrigan walked around her, inspecting her scarred, pale body.

"Down."  
At the simple command, she returned to her hands and knees. Keeping perfectly still as her new Mistress explored her body lightly. Her warm hands upon her back and breasts felt wonderful, the only indication of her feelings were her erect nipples. She knew her Mistress was smirking again.

"You will undress me. And then you will pleasure me using only your mouth until I say that you may stop."

Leliana got to work quickly, it was only slightly difficult as Morrigan was taller than her.  
At last, Morrigan's pale perfection was bare, she laid down upon her bed roll, awaiting her pet's ministrations.

Eagerly, Leliana crept towards her Mistress, begining with her breasts, taking one of the small pale nipples into her mouth and sucking on it gently, her tongue lavishly flowing over it every few seconds. Morrigan responded to her touch by digging her nails into the soft, sensitive flesh of her pet's back. Leliana remained focused upon her task though, despite the growing heat between her own legs. Her Mistress wanted to be pleased, and maybe only then would she get anything. She switched breasts, licking and lightly biting at it before takign the already erect nipple into her mouth.

Abruptly, Morrigan shoved her pet's head down lower. Her hand on the back of her pets head, pressing her face into her core. Leliana extended her tongue, lapping at the juices already flowing out of her new Mistress. Morrigan pressed her face further into her. She plunged her tongue into her then, making her gasp and moan softly as she continued to lick her deeply before withdrawing her tongue and just licking and sucking upon her clit, occasionally lightly grazing her teeth upon the swollen nub. Morrigan hissed and moaned, finally, pressing her even closer, shuddering. Leliana obdiently continued to lick, making sure to clean her Mistress of all juices.

Morrigan's eyes were closed and she shoved Leliana's head away. Leliana sat there, half naked, and looked at her Mistress.

"You can return to you your own tent."

Leliana smiled and redressed.  
Her new mistress was pleased and very tired. She wouldn't touch herself, her Mistress hadn't said she could. Nonetheless, she fell into an easy sleep. She finally had a Mistress again.


End file.
